cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Stanley Tucci
Stanley Tucci (1960 - ) Director Film Deaths *''Monkey Shines (1988)'' [Dr. John Wiseman]: Burned to death, along with Janine Turner, in a fire started by the monkey (voiced of Frank Welker). (Thanks to ND) *''The Public Eye (1992)'' [Sal]: Shot in the back of the head in his apartment by a fellow mobster after making a phone call setting up the mob hit. *''The Pelican Brief (1993)'' [Khamel]: Shot in the head by a CIA sniper as Stanley is about to shoot Julia Roberts with a concealed gun. (Thanks to Carlos and ND) *''Conspiracy (2001)'' [Adolf Eichmann]: Executed by hanging (off-screen); his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Nilescu) *''The Core (2003)'' [Dr. Conrad Zimsky]: Killed in an explosion when his section of the ship gets disconnected from the main body, then is destroyed by a nuclear bomb. (Thanks to Matt) *''Lucky Number Slevin (2006)'' [Detective Brikowski]: Shot in the back of the head by Josh Hartnett in Stanley's car. (as a revenge for killing his mother (actress currently unknown) many years earlier). (Thanks to Neil, ND, and Eric) *''Julie & Julia (2009)'' [Paul Child]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Lovely Bones (2009)'' [George Harvey]: Falls to his death into a ravine (after being hit by a falling icicle), as Saoirse Ronan's spirit looks on from the afterlife. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)'' [Dr. Abraham Erskine]: Shot in the chest by Richard Armitage; he dies shortly afterwards as Chris Evans kneels by his side. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)'' [Roderick]: Stabbed repeatedly by Ewan McGregor at the end of a struggle; he dies after being rescued by the giants. *''Beauty and the Beast (2017)'' [Maestro Cadenza]: Playing a human turned into an anthropomorphic harpsichord, Stanley becomes inanimate due to the curse taking full effect when the last rose petal falls. He is resurrected in human form when Hattie Morahan undoes the curse. *''Transformers: The Last Knight (2017)'' [Merlin]: Dies (off-screen) in the space of time between the 484 AD scenes and the modern day framing scenes. Later in the movie, his body show when Mark Wahlberg and Laura Haddock open Stanley's tomb. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Blood & Roses (1988)'' [Frank Mosca]: Shot to death by Saundra Santiago in a factory. (Thanks to Robert) *''Wiseguy: Postcard from Morocco (1989)'' [Rick Pinzolo]: Killed by Anthony John Denison. (Thanks to Mike) *''Murder One: Chapter Twenty-Three (1996)'' [Richard Cross]: Dies (off-screen) of AIDS-related complications. His death is stated in text shown at the end of the episode. (Thanks to John) *''Fortitude Season 1: Episode 11 (2015)'' [DCI Morton]: Succumbs to his injuries after being shot in the stomach by Michael Gambon. He dies while talking to Richard Dormer. His body is later seen at the morgue. *''BoJack Horseman: Still Broken (2015; animated)'' [Herb Kazzaz]: Dies (off-screen) from an allergic reaction to peanuts, after surviving a car crash with a peanut truck; his death is revealed as Henry Winkler speaks at his funeral. (Played for comic effect.) *''Peter & Wendy: Based on the Novel Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie (2015 TV)'' [Captain Hook/Mr. Darling/Dr. Wylie]: As "Captain Hook", Stanley is devoured by a crocodile (off-screen) after it drags him away. (Stanley's other roles survive the TV movie.) Notable Connections *Mr. Felicity Blunt *Mr. Kathryn Louise Spath (widowed) *Brother of Christine Tucci *Brother-in-law of Vincent Angell *Brother-in-law of Emily Blunt *Brother-in-law of John Krasinski *Cousin of Joseph Tropiano (screenwriter) Gallery StanleyTucci.jpg|Stanley Tucci in Captain America: The First Avenger sg.png|Stanley Tucci in Fortitude: Season 1, Episode 11 Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1960 Births Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by karma Category:Death scenes by allergic reaction Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:People who died in Captain America Films Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:History Stars Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Monk Cast Members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Paul McGuigan Movies Category:Hunger Games Cast Members Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Beauty and the Beast Cast Members Category:Captain America Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:People who died in a Beauty and the Beast film Category:Chefs Category:Cookbook Writers Category:Writers Category:Authors Category:Miramax Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:ER cast members Category:Fortitude Cast Members Category:ITV Stars Category:Actors who died in Alan J. Pakula Movies Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Kingsman Cast Members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:What If...? Cast Members Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees